kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Rain or Shine/Summary
Alice is on her way out to do some shopping and thinks about all of the noisy objects Shino made her put on her pack and feels upset that Shino thought they were necessary since she only sees her as a child. While walking she spots Aya observing some mannequins; but she gets flustered after Alice calls out to her, having seen her posing like them. The girls sit down and Aya brings up that she was just thinking about them due to a comment someone made the day before. Alice is able to agree with her and claims she gets the same comments a lot too, causing Aya to lighten up as she realizes they have quite a few similarities. Suddenly, Alice suggests they become delinquents, which Aya doesn't understand since she wants to be seen as a mature woman. Alice explains that Isami inspired her with this idea after she saw her looking at some of her modeling pictures and asked how she always looks so mature. Isami stated that she wasn't always a "good girl", so Alice took this to mean that they should be delinquents. Heading to school are their teachers, Sakura and Akari. Akari approaches to speak to Sakura, and admits that she's still worried over how she can relate to her class when Sakura suggests that she try not to overly worry about it. But Akari is convinced that she should work twice as hard and promises to be very nice and kind, but to her alarm she happens to spot Alice and Aya wearing long skirts and crouched at a corner while "smoking". As this is going on, a confused Yoko and Shino watch from a distance while trying to figure out if something is wrong with the girls. Shino makes a gentle approach to get close to them while Yoko wonders if they were trying to tell them something. Karen joins her friends to mention her own previous desire to be a delinquent in the past- but she does not think they are doing it right and tries to show them by making a threat to smash a window; only for Akari to appear right behind her as she does this and make Karen run away in fear while wondering why she only seems to be the one getting caught by her. Alice and Aya try to determine why their delinquency didn't work, causing Aya to mention that she has black hair, which isn't considered a sign of delinquency, and because Alice is a natural blonde it's a different case for her. Alice considers dying it black, but to the shock of her and Aya, Shino gets very ticked off and yells at Alice for even considering something so appaling. Alice doesn't really understand why she's so worked up, but she says nothing of it while Shino storms off. Yoko meanwhile, comments that they got into a fight over something completely stupid, while Aya tries to figure out what to do to calm them down. In class, Alice and Shino are both suffering. Alice is in tears wondering what happened, despite Yoko telling her it wasn't actually a real fight, while Shino is highly remorseful over what she said and wonders why she got so angry with Aya apologizing for even bringing it up to begin with. This makes Karen ask why Alice and Aya were trying to be delinquents to begin with, and Aya suddenly realizes that she and Alice didn't actually have a true reason for doing it. It came from a hunch Alice got from Isami, it hadn't been a definite answer. With that, Karen suggests Shino just apologize to Alice during break, but to their surprise they find that Alice has already headed off once class ends. Alice is by the vending machine, having decided to apologize to Shino. She thought she would grab a drink and try to make up with her, but when she hears Shino and the others she quickly hides beside the machine and watches as they run past before slowly following them. She finds the girls trying to search everywhere for her outside and Shino begs for Alice to come out, soon reduced to tears and causing Alice to slowly reveal herself to them after Shino claims she would love Alice no matter what her hair color. As she sees Alice, she comments that she heard about Alice's concerns, and claims that she has matured and grown since coming to Japan. Alice is very happy and the two friends make up, causing Alice to mention that she wishes to be more like Shino. Thinking about her words, Aya then considers that she should be more like Yoko. This surprises Yoko to see her being honest for once, then teases Aya by grabbing her notebook to make her chase after her. As Karen watches the two pairs, she thinks about role models and starts to wonder who hers may be. Akari observes Sakura, but to her surprise, she is caught by Karen, who asks if Sakura is her role model. She is genuinely shocked that Karen was able to deduce such a thing but doesn't remark on it. In class, Yoko and Alice chat regarding how she made up with Shino and Yoko is happy for her. She comments that Alice seems to have gotten used to not being with Shino in class anymore, and Alice confirms them, going on to reveal a pillow case with Shino drawn on it that Akari made for her. As Sakura comes in, she spots the hug pillow and is quite alarmed by it. She tells herself that she needs to scold Alice, and she proceeds to do so, pointing out that Alice will fall asleep in class with it, causing Yoko shock to see that this is her only concern. After class ends, Sakura confronts Akari and demands to know why Alice had that pillow and Akari apologizes. She explains that Alice begged and Sakura decides to confiscate the pillow and keep it for herself. A bit later, Shino steps into the room. She spots Sakura napping with the pillow, instantly causing her to become flustered and alarmed. When school ends, Akari is packing her items up while she thinks about things she can do for her students, like punishing and rewarding them. She happens to spot Karen stretching and notices that her stomach is showing. She approaches to scold her, then hands her a stomach band to cover it, causing Karen to remark on her kindness. While the girls walk home, Alice explains what inspired the Shino Pillow. The girls chat about what she could do to deal without Shino in class, including just giving Shino plenty of squeezes before it starts, but Aya suddenly stops and leaves. She runs up to a shop and hesitantly steps inside, where someone greets her. The next day, Alice is busy watering her flowers. She is happy to see that they are going to bloom soon and they think back to when Sakura told her and Shino about the flower club. Sakura suggests they grow something and Alice, excited by this decides to plant several different things. As Sakura, Shino, and Alice chant to encourage the flowers to grow bigger, Akari watches from the wall nearby. Shino voices concern over how her flower looks as though it is wilted, but nobody really knows why that is, causing her to wonder why Alice doesn't grow may have to do with giving her too much love. On one hand this depresses Alice, but on the oher hand she is delighted by how much Shino loves her. It's then Karen runs by to ask how her about her own flowers. As it turns out they have bloomed and are just nearby. Karen is excited to see how bright and colorful they are, but Alice can't figure out how or why they grew so fast when she hardly touched them. Karen believes it had to do with her energy and she attempts to share some with Alice, but she quickly refuses by claiming Karen sucks energy from her instead. They are joined by Yoko, who voices that Aya didn't plant any flowers since bugs scare her, and she didn't do any either since she prefers to eat. She tries to play it cute by saying she also hates bugs- but the girls missread the gesture by thinking she has a stomach ache. Shino mentions that Aya isn't there yet, but Karen reveals that she actually is. She reaches behind a tree and makes an attempt to yank Aya from behind a tree. By the time the girls manage to do this, Aya reveals that she had accidentally cut her bangs too short. Yoko claims it isn't a big deal, but Karen scolds her for being so thoughtless. Aya asks for tips on how to grow out her hair quickly to get her bangs back to norma and Shino suggests seaweed, as she heard it's good for hair. Alice mentions water growing flowers and desperate, Aya tries pouring water all over her head. As Karen and Yoko try to make Aya feel better and comment on her forehead, Alice tries to determine why her flowers aren't growing yet and Shino suggests that for now they return to class. Sakura and Akari discuss the flowers among themselves. Sakura asks if she wants to join them, but Akari is too flustered and doesn't give an answer; despite her appearing to really want to. Yoko approaches Aya to ask for some help with their homework, but she sees someone wearing a cardboard box over their head. They claim to be Aya, but she doesn't believe her until she makes her flustered enough to prove it. Karen makes an attempt to help Aya feel better again by rearranging her bangs to make them match her own, which she and Yoko seem to like after she finishes. Aya however, is quite ticked off. The girls leave to check on the flowers again. They try to figure out why Alice's flowers haven't bloomed yet, but Shino calms her by saying they most-likely will the next day. While depressed, Alice agrees and the five girls leave. The following day, Shino and Alice express alarm to find out that it is pouring rain. They quickly meet up with the others while they run to school and to their relief, the flowers are alright. But Yoko expresses concern that the rain may be too much for them so the girls try to find a way to protect them. Alice thinks back to when she used to help her mother grow flowers when she was little, but she's never been able to make them bloom either, and this causes her to cry. The others, shocked by her sadness try to encourage the flowers to bloom for her sake. Soon the rain calms and a rainbow appears. The girls step outside for lunch and decide to check on the flowers again. Alice isn't expecting good news, but to her surprise, the flowers have bloomed. Alice is very happy to see this and Shino decides to replant hers after accidentally letting it wilt. With her mood restored, Alice starts discuss the lovely meanings to the Marigold flower with Shino. But after Aya brings up that they can also mean envy, Yoko scolds her for ruining the mood again. After the credits, Alice and Shino enjoy some noodles. Shino brings up a noodle type known as "angel hair", and Alice brings up how shredded omelette resembles noodles and hair as well. They share a laugh until Shino expresses an interest in trying to taste Alice's hair. Aya has tried on high heels in hopes of looking more mature. She is very proud when she gets a compliment, but she is forced to get help from Yoko after complaining about the pains she feels. This makes Alice call her a child while she cries. Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Rain or Shine Category:Full summary